14 Days of Summer
14 Days of Summer is an event in Fortnite: Battle Royale that opened on June 25, 2019. Challenges Limited Time Modes Heavy Metal Squads In this mode, only the "Heavy" weapon variants can be found in loot boxes. Get your loadout and get in the fight! Mode Details: *Only weapons with heavy in the name *Faster metal farming rates *Faster storm times Storm Chasers: Surfin' (squads) Ride the waves and try to stay afloat, who will be the best? Mode Details: *Everyone deploys to a vehicle at the start of the game *Impulses will drip into your inventory during the match *Last man standing wins Splashdown Squads Simple summer fun, try to eliminate opponents with the new Water Balloon Item. Mode Details: *Respawns on *Will primarily be able to damage people with the new water balloon item *First to the goal score wins Power Up Solos Become the most powerful player in the match. Consume as many shields as you can and fight to be the last one standing. Mode Details: *Respawn on at the start, but turns off after a set time *Max shields increase every time you consume a shield *Shield drops in supply drops greatly increased *Shields will fill up to full when respawning is turned off Leave None Behind Duos United you stand strong, but divided you fall. Leave none behind! Mode Details: *Slurp effect always active while no teammates are down *If a teammate is downed, they become immune to damage *While a teammate is downed, all other teammates lose their slurp, and begin taking damage over time Use With Care Duos Resources are scarce in this mode so make sure you place builds efficiently! Mode Details: *Spawn in with an initial amount of building materials *Cannot get new resources throughout the match *Last one standing wins Headshots Duos Take your time and be careful with your shots, and may whoever has the best aim win. Mode Details: *Can only deal damage with headshots *All shotguns removed Tank Battle Squads Simple twist on normal BR that greatly increases the health and shields players start with. Mode Details: *Siphon turned on and increased to match increased health *Ammo increased *No healing items Builders Paradise Squads A paradise for builders to flex their skills and build to their heart’s content. Mode Details: *Structure health GREATLY increased *Resource gathering rates increased *Neutral editing turned on (anyone can edit any player-built wall) Wick's Bounty Duos Wick’s Bounty is back! Eliminate other players to collect other players’ coins to prove that you are the best in the business Mode Details: *Spawn in with weapons and 3 lives *Hunt down and eliminate high value targets as they appear on the map *First to the goal score wins Arsenal (Solos) Assert your dominance with a variety of different weapons. Whoever is the best, with the worst...is the best?! Mode Details: *Start each game with some of the best weapons in the game *Eliminating other players makes your weapons worse *First to get an elimination with the final weapon wins Rumble Squads A new take on the classic Team Rumble. This time the stakes are higher and you have fewer friends to rely on. Mode Details: *Respawning is turned on *Green or better weapons *First to goal score wins Loadout Swap Squads Show how quickly you can adapt to today's rapidly changing world. On a set timer all players in the match will all be granted the same random loadout. Mode Details: *New loadout granted on a timer *Respawn is on *First to goal score wins Strategic Structures Squads Think before you place in this twist on normal building. Which material should you use? Mode Details: *Metal and stone structure healths increased *Metal and stone resource farming increased *Metal and stone material caps lowered Videos 14 Days of Summer de:14 Tage Sommer fr:14 Jours d'Été Category:Events